Naruto: Power Within
by Naruto Namikaze 5
Summary: During the invasion of chunin exams final, Naruto is the one who is used as a sacrifice for reanimating Hashirama by Orochimaru. But the person that comes is not Hashirama but is Naruto. Now he has the power to change the elemental nation for something good. Slightly AU .NARUHINA.
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected

**Hello. I discontinued my last story, for that I am sorry. This is just a short story with around 5 chapters that popped up in my mind when I was working on my other story. That story will be updated in about starting week of November. If you want me to continue this story, just tell me. You have read the summary but please just go on. I assure you that you will find it interesting. If you find any mistake, just tell me. Constructive criticism is accepted and if you want me to change anything let me know. Please Review. POLL IN PROFILE.**

 **Uploaded On:- 11 OCTOBER 2016 (GMT +5:30)**

 **Updated On:- 13 OCTOBER 2016 (JUST SOME GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND I ADDED SOMETHING IN THE KAGE BOOTH AND DURING THE TALK BETWEEN KAKASHI AND SAKURA. AS I AM UPDATING THIS, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HALFWAY DONE. EXPECT IT TO COME BY SATURDAY AND AT MOST, SUNDAY.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any canon things, things created by kishi or anything related to it except the plot line and jutsu(s) if any.**

'xxxxSceneChangexxxx' **Scene is changed.**

 **NARUTO: THE POWER WITHIN**

DURING THE FINALS OF CHUNIN EXAM, THE FIGHT OF UCHIHA SASUKE AND GAARA OF THE SAND.

"Gaara of the Sand versus Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha, come down towards the ring." Said the proctor of the exams. Gaara quickly came down towards the centre, waitng for Sasuke. As soon as the proctor was going to disqualify Sasuke, he appeared.

"The competitors are here, let the fight begin" Said the proctor and went to a corner of the field, deciding to interfere only if the situation arises. He knew that Gaara was dangerous and decided that it would be best if he was on guard just to prevent anything from happening.

"Make me feel alive, Uchiha. You will prove my existence today. I will give your blood to mother." Said Gaara. Sasuke decided to use hand to hand combat first . As soon as Sasuke was about to hit Gaara, his independent sand protected him from any harm. Suna No Tate(Shield Of Sand) his Gaara's ultimate defence move. With this independent jutsu, no one can hit Gaara, there was only one person who was able to hit gaara and render his Suna No Tate and Suna No Yoroi (Armor of Sand), which is a thin layer of sand armour on Gaara, useless. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he was unable to hit Gaara.

" Is that all you got, Uchiha? You are not even worth wasting my sand. Maybe after I kill you, Uzumaki will be able to make me feel alive and help me prove my existence." Said Gaara in angered and demonic voice. Taking Naruto's name was supposed to do the trick. Sasuke came running at Gaara using all his strength.

"Do not take the dobe's name in from of me. I am an Uchiha. I am far superior than him." Said Sasuke in annoyance. He rushed towards Gaara. While he was approaching Gaara, Gaara used Sabaku Kyuu (Sand Coffin). This jutsu is uses sand to wrap around the victim's body and render them immobile.

Sasuke, seeing this, flipped backwards and performed the desired hand seal for his favourite jutsu for Fire Release: great Fireball Technique. this helped him to save himself from Gaara's Sand. Unknown to him, Gaara used his sand underneath Sasuke and made him fall.

Their intense battle continued for another ten minutes, during which, Gaara used Suna no Tama (Sphere of sand) to enclose himself in a spherical, made of sand which helps him to defend himself from low to mid level jutsu. He can see outside by using Daisan no Me (Optic nerve reconnected: Opening, the third eye) which creates an eye out of sand through which he can clearly see. No other options left with him and already using Chidori once, Sasuke decided to use the chidori again. he performed the desired hand seals and rushed forward in the sand sphere.

 **IN THE AUDIENCE BOOTH**

There was something being done here. A sound shinobi disguised as an Anbu was talking to his partner who was also disguised as an Anbu.

"This mission is very important for Orochimaru-sama's success. We can not fail here. We have to complete the mission at any cost. Beside being an S rank mission, the difficulty level is 'D' rank and 'high C rank' at most." Said the disguised Anbu. With that, he commenced his mission.

 **BACK IN THE EXAMS**

"What is this warm feeling? It's my blood!" Roared Gaara. Suddenly, feathers started to fall in the stadium and everyone started sleeping.

 **IN THE AUDIENCE BOOTH**

"What is happening, Kakashi-Sensei?" Screeched Sakura, after dispelling the Genjutsu. She had the perfect chakra control and the only ninja ability she had were climbing tress without using hands, dispelling genjutsu and screeching.

"Sand and Sound is invading us. The chunin exams are over. Go after Sasuke and take Shikamaru, pakkun, Naruto and Shino with you to stop whatever Gaara is planning and help Sasuke." Said Kakashi and performed the summoning technique.

"Why do we need Naruto? I think that Sauske-kun will be able to handle. Beside Naruto was the dead last and Sasuke-kun was the rookie of the year. " Screeched Sakura again and was frowning. According to her, her precious Sasuke-kun will be able to handle everything.

" _Genin Sakura Haruno, are you disobeying your sensei who is a jounin in a time of war._ Besides, you of all people have seen how much Naruto improved." Said Kakashi. While the first part was an order and second part was more soft. Sakura decided to give in and went to collect Naruto. After five minutes, she went towards her Sensei.

"Naruto is nowhere to be found, Sensei." Said Sakura.

As there was no time to look for Naruto, Kakashi ordered them to go without Naruto and that they will send Naruto when they will find him.

"Go, Sakura, without him. When I will find him I will send him to assist all of you." Said Kakashi in a firm tone.

"HAI!" Exclaimed Sakura and with that she went towards Sasuke with pakkun tagging her to find him.

 **IN KAGE'S BOOTH**

"Today I will destroy Konoha, sensei." Said Orochimaru.

"I knew that I should not have allowed you to leave when I first found you with your dirty experiments on the citizens of Konoha. You were my favourite student Orochimaru, it's still time, you can surrender and we will assure you that you will not get executed. Besides, even though you are an S Rank ninja, I do not think that even you can defeat me with all my anbus and my shinobis." Said Sarutobi hoping that his favourite student will stop this madness and will face the punishment of his crimes and surrender.

"ku ku ku. Still as soft as before Sarutobi-Sensei, I see. Sound Four, prepare your formation. Construct the Four Violet Flame Formation." Shouted Orochimaru. Before any shinobi can enter or before Sarutobi could reply, the sound four went into their position and created the barrier around the two kage level shinobis and around themselves so that they cannot be harmed as they were venerable when the barrier was in motion.

"So, you plan on taking me alone. Even though I have grown old, I still am a Kage level ninja, Orochimaru. You can not defeat me that easily." Said Sarutobi.

" I know sensei, that is why I have brought help. I have mastered the edo tensei and the best part is, you cannot stop me as the coffins are here." Said Orochimaru. As soon as he said that, two coffins emerged from the ground. As the coffins opened, they showed the face of the Sacrifice that Orochimaru was going to use.

"Ku ku ku sensei. You won't recognise the first sacrifice as he is from my village but I hope you recognise the second one as he is none other than the person you love." Said Orochimaru and decided to play mind games on Sarutobi.

As soon as Hiruzen looked at the second sacrifice, he paled and was not able to even form a word. The sacrifices were alive at the time being. He knew that even if he rushed and decided to save the second sacrifice from being used, he could not reach their in time. His hands started to tremble. He fell to his knees.

"Kai! Kai!"Shouted Hiruzen, hoping that it was just a genjutsu and Naruto was somewhere safe during the invasion.

"This is not a genjutsu, Sarutobi-Sensei. You see, I always wanted to test that how will a jinchuriki react by being used as a sacrifice for the reanimation. I came to the conclusion that the beast inside of him will not want to die and will let the soul of the boy be replaced by the soul of the summon. With that, even if I released the edo tensei, the kyubi will break free of the seal and cause havoc and this time the fourth Hokage is not here to stop the beast. You can not even use any fuinjutsu to seal the body of reanimation as the highest level of seal, Eight Sign Seal is placed there. You cannot place any lower level seal and another eight sign seal will not work. Also, the reanimate can use the kyubi's chakra and considering who the reanimate is, there will not be any problem to use it's chakra." Said Orochimaru, happy to see the spirit of his sensei getting crushed. With that he finished the last seal for edo tensei and summoned the first and second hokage replacing Naruto and Sound shinobi respectively.

'I am sorry Minato, Kushina, Naruto. I failed you all and Naruto, you do not even know the identities of your parents. I hope that you find piece in afterlife. Meanwhile I have a snake to decimate.' Thought Hiruzen.

As soon as Hashirama, or as they thought so, stepped out of the coffin, the most interesting thing happened. Even Orochimaru did not expected that to happen. Both, Hiruzen and Orochimaru's eyes widened at the person in front of them. Orochimaru was shocked that know he did not have Hashirama under his control. He was only left with Tobirama. And instead of Hashirama, The person in front of them was the one that none of them expected. Even though Orochimaru was cursing, Sarutobi was happy that Orochimaru was not able to summon the first. The person in front of them was...

 **EVIL CLIFFHANGER. I hope you liked till here. Next update will be their as soon as possible. Please review. This idea was the one that popped into my mind. Naruto being used as a sacrifice for edo tensei. POLL IN PROFILE.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto

**Well, here I am, back. Though I was disappointed when there were around 15 favourites/followers, I was surprised in the number of reviews, or in this case apparently, Review. Yes, there was only 1 review. Only a single fan commented on my hard work. please, I want you to review. Though I love it when someone praises my work, I like it more when someone tries to point out my mistakes and give some ideas to improve my story. It will only take 10 seconds to review.**

 **Well I have decided, I will make this story around 5 chapters and if I want to, I will try to make it a lengthy story and try to add flashback for the content before the chunin exams. Enough rambling. On to the reply to the single review.**

 **FosterFarms: Thank You for taking time to review and yes you are right, gotta love those evil cliffhangers.**

 **THERE IS ANOTHER POLL. PLEASE! PLEASE! VOTE. ANY RECOMMENDATION FOR NARUTO FICS?**

 **If you have any question, just PM me. On to the disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto in this universe. Any/All things belongs to kishimoto except my creations like jutsu, etc.**

 **UPLOADED ON:**

 **ON WITH THE STORY.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a busy afternoon. Yeah! You can call it busy because there were noises everywhere and you can call it busy because there was a war going on. Yes a war. Apparently, The Village Hidden In The Sand and The Village Hidden In The Sound were invading Konohagakure, the most strongest element nations. This nation was feared not only because it managed to win all the three great shinobi war, but also it had the largest number of bloodline limits. It also had the maximum numbers of A and S rank shinobis. This nation also managed to produce five greatest ninjas the world has ever known.

First person was none other the founder of the village system and the village hidden hidden in the leaves along with Uchiha Madara. His name was Senju Hashirama of the senju clan. He was the person who was feared the most in element nations. His wood control was so potent, it was able to tame the nine great tailed beast. He was hailed as a genius and a kami amongst shinobi. He was so powerful that people started comparing him to the rikodu senin. The sage of six path was the person who managed to defeat the ten tail beast and was the first jinchuriki. When he was going to die, he split the ten tailed into the other nine tailed beasts. We all know the end result. Madara attacked Hashirama by controlling the Kyubi. Hashirama managed to hlod the kyubi with the Wood Release and Mito Uzumaki Senju, his wife, sealed the kyubi in herself and became the first jinchuriki ok kyubi no kitsune. Hashirama decided that it was dangerous for the tailed beast to roam free, so he decided to seal them and give them to the other villages for peace purpose. [( Just like a country giving an a-bomb to other country so that peace could be maintained.) (Ironic that the peace were used for destruction.)]

The second person was none other than Madara. He was feared because of his Sharingan. An eye that could manipulate the bijuus. He was considered the strongest of them (Uchihas) and he was the rival of Hashirama. He was the co-founder of Konohagakure and he wanted all other nations to fall before Konoha and kneel at the power of Konoha. We all know the results, he betrayed Konoha, ended up dying (Everyone thinks he is dead.).

The third person was the second Hokage of Konohagakure, Tobirama Senju. During his reign as the second hokage, tobirama tried to foster good relations with the other villages. He planned an alliance between Konoha and Kumogakure, but during a formal ceremony he and the Second Raikage were attacked by the Gold and Silver Brothers and left near death. During the First Shinobi World War, Team Tobirama, as well as Danzō Shimura, Torifu Akimichi, and Kagami Uchiha found themselves surrounded by Kumo's Kinkaku Force. With no way for all of them to escape, Tobirama volunteered to act as a decoy in place of Hiruzen. As he departed, he passed the title of Hokage to Hiruzen, before being killed by Kinkaku.

The fourth person was the third hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi. A disciple of the village's previous Hokage, Hiruzen was a powerful ninja, hailed as a "God of Shinobi". Though he was only ever directly the teacher of the Sannin, generations of Konoha ninja benefited from his wisdom during his lifetime. He was also called The Professor because of his extreme knowledges of Jutsus, strategies and also because of his role as a leader. He can become a loving grandfather and a very serious person at any time.

The fifth person was none other than Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage, Husband of the second jinchuriki of kyubi, Kushina Uzumaki and the father of Naruto Uzumaki, the third jinchuriki of the Kyubi. Minato was the strongest person to ever walk on Earth after Rikodu Senin, Hashirama and Madara. He was the first person ever to finish the second Hokage jutsu, The flying thunder god technique. He was so feared that he was the first person on Earth to get the rank of SS and a Flee On Sight note. He decimated an entire Iwa Platoon by his other creation, Rasengan and the flying thunder technique. He died by using the dead demon consuming seal after summoning Shingami to seal a part of Kyubi in himself and the other half in Naruto Uzumaki, his one and only son.

Though the village was at war, there was a sickening silence in Kage Booth. Orochimaru was also one of the greatest minds, but even he himself could not expect this to happen. One of the smartest man in Elemental Nation, along with The Third Hokage, who is also called the Professor, were having their eyes wide open because of the result that were in front of them because they themselves were not expecting this. Relief, Curiosity and anger washed over Sarutobi while Orochimaru was angered, shocked and scared. Sarutobi was relieved because his surrogate grandson, Naruto Uzumaki, was alive. Curious because the reanimation technique did not work and angry because how dare Orochimaru decided to kidnap his surrogate grandson and how dare he decided to reanimate his sensei, Tobirama Senju. Now Orochimaru was going to die today, no matter what. Orochimaru was angry because Tobirama came out all right but instead of his trump card, Hashirama, Naruto was still there, shocked because he never in a million year expected this to happen with the jinchuriki host and scared because now he was a dead meat. He decided not to show this in front of his sensei and that he could still do this with the help of Tobirama. Inwardly, he was chuckling like a maniac.

'Now, the founder of this village will help me destory it. ku ku ku. Now what will you do Saru? Well, even I was not expecting this result to the sacrifice of a Jinchuriki, Nevertheless I can still destroy Konoha.

Then there was a thumping sound.

 **JUST OUTSIDE OF THE KAGE BOOTH IN THE ROOFTOP WITH THE ANBUS.**

"What is happening inside? I just heard Orochimaru saying he was going to destroy Konoha using the senju brothers, Hashirama - sama and Tobirama - sama." Said an anbu.

"Yes, we have to do something. We cannot have Orochimaru do anything to sarutobi sama. But we can not touch these walls of seal as we will just die. Only a seal master like Jiraiya sama can break it from outside and a proficient seal user from the inside. Even though sandaime sama can break it from inside, Orochimaru will not let him. For now we can only watch and hope that sandaime will win against the senju brothers and we will assist once the barrier breaks out." Responded the other Anbu who was weraing a dragon mask. His name was Tenzo.

 **IN KAGE BOOTH INSIDE THE BARRIER.**

As soon as Hiruzen heard the thumping noise, his attention was drawn towards the coffins. The coffin with kanji second opened to reveal none other than his sensei, Tobirama senju. He was standing at 182.3 cm. He was in his usual battle attire. As soon as he came out, Orochimaru wasted no time and lunged forward to insert the controlling seal in the kunai in his head. Orochimaru decided not to withheld much of his personality.

"Huh! Where am I? Last time I was battling Kinkaku and Ginkaku and I was pinning Kinkaku down until... that bastard Nidaime Raikage killed me. He planned it all along. He decided to declare the gold and the silver brothers traitors and missing nins and decided that when I was holding them out for Sarutobi's team... Saru, Is that you? Old age has hit you. My jutsu is been used against me I see and by the looks of it, I must be fighting you." Said Tobirama. He looked serious and was trying to break free out of Orochimaru's control then suddenly he noticed the other coffin

"Who is that child Saru? Is he too powerful that when he was killed off as a child and now being reanimated for destroying Konoha." He then turned to the kid "My name is Tobiram..." Before Nidaime was able to say anything Naruto cut him off.

"Huh! Last thing I remembered was when I went to the audience booth after beating Hyuuga-teme and watching Sasuke fight that Gaara... Yes, I was kidnapped." Then he looked around and saw two familiar faces, Old Man, Orochi-pedo. What is happening and what is this feeling inside of me? It is not that oversized fox, is that? Besides, I never felt such... how to describe it... hmmm... yes... such positive and good energy from fox. I always felt negative energy and hatred when I went towards the fox. And who is this weird eyes person? Does he have another dojutsu?" Blurted out Naruto in a hurry and then saw Orochimaru again and creeped away from him towards his jiji.

"Naruto, let me tell you something. You see..." Said Saindaime and started to explain about the edo tensei. Meanwhile Orochimaru was on stand by mode. He decided to see the reaction as his inner curiosity of a scientist came up. He wanted to see the conclusion of his experiment.

"So I was used as a sacrifice, But if I was used, how I am still alive?" Said Naruto, breaking Orochimaru of his thoughts.

'So, he is a jinchuriki and was going to be replaced by my brother. hmm. Interesting. By all means he should be dead, not that I want him to, but theoretically. Well, it is a mystery and I do not think anyone can answer it.' Thought Nidaime.

As if someone read Tobirama's thought, A voice called up

"Maybe I can explain what is going on." Said the voice. Everyone, including Orochimaru was schocked of that voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Another EVIL CLIFFHANGER! I love 'em. So how was it. Well, I have not decided who the voice should be, any ideas? If I like it, I will insert it and give you your credit. Please Review. Next chapter? I do not know.. Aprox. Next Sunday.**


End file.
